


Please don't hit me

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Dark Steve, Evil Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, Feels, Insecurity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Poor Tony, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Tony Angst, Tony Needs a Hug, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are already dating by the time that the Avengers move into the tower.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint notice some odd behaviour in the residential genius, but he has Steve to help him, right?</p>
<p>Bucky arrives at the tower. Will things finally change? Or will the bruises only worsen?</p>
<p>((This is a one shot and in no way related to the other stories in this series.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't hit me

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a happy fic, watch out for triggers!   
> Due to possible spoilers I've put the triggers in the end notes
> 
> Take care lovelies, and I hope you'll enjoy this one!

One year.

It took a full year for the Avengers to come together at last.

 

Right after the battle, Tony lived alone in the penthouse of Stark tower.

Steve moved in just a few weeks later.

The two moved past their initial dislike for each other pretty quickly. Mostly because Tony really wanted Steve to like him, and Steve realised Tony wasn't what the media portrayed him as.

 

By the time a year passed, and Ultron had long been defeated, it was a well hidden secret that Captain America and Iron Man were dating.

Even the Avengers who were just moving in had just found out.

 

Natasha and Clint were the first to arrive at the tower. Steve was off to a short mission, and Tony came to welcome them.

"Hey guys, Nat, Legolas." The engineer wore his usual smirk and sunglasses, the ones he usually only used for press conferences. He spread his arms and welcomed them in their new home.

The corner of Natasha's mouth twitched, which was basically her way of smiling, and Clint just rolled his eyes amused.

"Tones, thanks."

 

And that was that. Tony showed them around their perfectly designed suits, the range, the dance studio, and finally, the common area. It was nice. Light. Open.

And with that, the two assassins were moved in.

 

Bruce followed in quite a similar matter only he immediately got dragged to a nice fancy shiny lab and proceeded to not leave the space for the next three days.

Thor was still in Asgard though a room was waiting for him when he returned.

Vision had spent a while traveling the world to gain experience as he explained it himself, and returned a few days after the others.

Wanda didn't join them until a month later, when she shyly showed up and was lead to her apartment without any issue.

And then Steve returned.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was a very private person. She was also known for her skills in espionage and deduction. Truly, it was a miracle she didn't notice it sooner.

From that first day as Pepper's assistant, it had been difficult to read Tony Stark. He was very skilled in hiding his emotions. It was... slightly disturbing.

Alas, Natasha became better at it and could soon identify the difference between real emotions and his masks.

 

After she just moved in, she immediately noted that Tony seemed to be wearing his masks full-time around them. She brushed it away as unimportant. After all, Stark was a distrusting figure. He probably needed time to truly trust his teammates outside of battle.

He also kept his eyes hidden quite often. And wore the makeup he usually only used for important press conferences.

He seemed less loud and more shy. Perhaps the relationship with Steve truly had changed him. After all, he didn't drink anymore, didn't sleep around, didn't party hard. He actually didn't go out at all unless it was necessary.

Tony Stark had truly changed in that one year.

 

Though, Clint didn't like it.

He and Natasha shared everything. Including their observations about their host.

"He's... he's really different Nat. Like, he's jittery. And flinches too often. I'm a bit worried." The archer told her one evening as they played cards on the floor, surrounded by empty candy wrappers.

Natasha hummed softly while looking at her hand of useless cards. "All in." She muttered before pushing her remaining pile of candy to the middle. "And, we shouldn't interfere. He has done so much for us. He deserves.his privacy. Besides, he has Steve to help him."

Clint bailed from the game and groaned when he saw how bad Natasha's cards actually were. "You're right. Steve will be good for him."

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat at a corner of the breakfast table. Steve would return in a small hour. He was nervous.

The engineer kept his eyes on his coffee mug and tried not to flinch at every small movement. He hadn't done anything wrong. There was no need to be so tense.

And yet... the hero flinched when he heard the elevator doors open earlier than they should. There he was. Captain America.

 

Steve smiled at his teammates, all white teeth and sunshine. He saved Tony for last, pulling the smaller man against his chest and kissing him lightly. "I missed you."

If anyone noticed the small shiver running down Tony's spine they didn't say anything. "Missed you too." He answered softly.

Steve pulled back and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join?"

All eyes turned to Tony who had to fight to keep his masks up. "Sure thing Cap."  
For a brief second the terror won and he sent a pleading look to Natasha, eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hope. His teammates would have to notice right?

Clint just whistled and grinned as Tony walked out like a man heading towards an execution, no one else commented.

 

* * *

 

Tony was curled up on the couch in the common area about five weeks later. His hair wet and dripping while hid hands shook terribly.

A few silent tears mixed with the water on his face and his lip bled slightly from where he had been biting it so roughly, fighting to keep silent.

All hope had left those brown eyes. And the only thing that was left was a constant fear, pain, and acceptance.

 

A noise made Tony startle bad enough to almost have him fall off the couch. 

Luckily Clint was quick enough to steady his friend.

"Easy there, it's just me dude, sorry for startling you."

 

Tony looked up with wide eyes before clearing his throat and looking away. "It's fine. I was just- going back to bed anyway."

"Tones... what happened to your face?" The archer asked worried as light hit Tony's face, showing a darkening bruise below his eye.

The engineer turned his gaze away, briefly touching the spot and swallowing thickly. "Just a bruise I got from sparring." He brushed it off and quickly got to his feet, stumbling briefly but heading towards the door anyway.

Clint watched shocked as his friend left and immediately crawled back into the vents. He had to talk to Natasha right away.

 

* * *

 

"I think Tony's getting abused."

Clint was never one to beat around the bush, Natasha knew that. Still, she would never get used to him dropping from the ceiling and stating something that should be impossible.

"Clint..." However, she trusted his judgement. "What happened?"

 

The archer say down in the edge of her bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to grab something to eat. Saw him sitting in the common room. Thought he might want some company. He... Nat... I think he was in the middle of a panic attack while a fresh bruise was forming in his face. I asked him about it, he said it was a sparring accident."

Natasha's expression slowly grew more tensed as she listened to Clint's story. It certainly didn't seem right. Puzzle pieces were starting to fall together, and she didn't like the picture they were forming.

"We will keep an close eye on both Steve and Tony." She decided after a minute of thought. "If we notice anything odd, we'll talk to Tony."

Clint nodded in agreement and vouched to spy around a bit more. He was still an agent after all. Spying was basically his job description.

 

* * *

 

However before any spy could notice anything, something else happened.

Bucky returned.

 

He had been hiding with some African king while Steve looked for him, and as soon as his mind was healed, he had returned to the states.

After showing up in Stark tower without warning, Steve had spent all his time with his best friend.

Tony kept his distance, not wanting to interrupt, and both Nat and Clint realised they wouldn't find out anything while Steve and Tony were apart all the time.

 

There was something very strange they did note. Bucky spent quite some time in the workshop.

Anytime Steve was out working, Bucky would head downstairs and hang around while Tony worked. In the beginning it was purely for the redesign of his arm, but once he had a shiny Stark Industries arm, he still stayed.

 

Natasha whispered to Clint that she saw those two growing closer by the second. Clint answered that he saw Bucky's eyes linger on Tony more often than not.

 

* * *

 

After a while, a routine started again. Steve would spend his day working for SHIELD and spending time with Bucky when he returned. In the evening he would drag Tony out of hie workshop and the two would disappear behind locked doors.

 

Tony's behaviour remained odd, though Clint never saw him alone in the common room again.

The engineer seemed shy and easily frightened. He flinched more often than ever, and the two assassins were worried for their friend.

Or actually, the three assassins.

 

Bucky showed up at Natasha's door one evening, looking both angry and nervous, sad and upset. "Natalia... I- I think Stevie... Steve isn't the same person anymore. I barely recognise him. And Tony-" The normal stoic soldier had to take a deep breath to calm his voice. "Tony seems to get hurt more often than anyone." The last sentence was a whisper. As if sharing a secret he was afraid to share.

 

Natasha pulled Bucky inside her apartment, locked the door, and asked Friday to call Clint.

 

"What have you seen?" She asked while the archer dropped from the ceiling.

Bucky looked from one spy to the other and frowns. "You already know?" He asks suspiciously.

They share a look before Clint answers. "We have a few suspicions. But, no concrete evidence."

 

James's shoulders sag and he sighs. "Yeah, well, neither do I. Just, small things that don't make sense." Bucky sits down on the couch, suddenly feeling very tired. "I like 'm more than I should. He's just... amazing, adorable, smart, funny, charming. And he things he's worth nothing." The brunette whispers and hides his face in his hands.

 

Natasha sits down beside him and rests a hand on his knee. "Tell us what you've seen." She whispers softly, glancing at Clint who looks ready to go punch a certain super soldier.

Bucky doesn't look up, but he starts talking.   
"I tried to keep my distance when I started falling for him. He's Stevie's fella, I would never steal him away. Only... I never even knew Steve was gay. As far as I know he is straight as a whistle. While... he knew I'm bi. That's what you call it right?" At Nat's nod he continues. "It just didn't make sense. And then there is this weird thing where Tony brushes away his PTSD. This... There was a cup that fell, water hit his face... I'm pretty sure he got a panic attack. I wanted to comfort him. And he told me to go. Said it wasn't worth it. I should spend my time at more useful things."

 

Bucky looked up when Clint made a sad sound and swallowed thickly. "It gets worse." The brunette whispers pained. "I saw him stitching up a cut on his arm. And one on his leg once. I caught him wrapping his ribs up. And- oh god... I'm pretty sure he's afraid of Steve. Whenever the punk would walk in, Tony would close off. Shy away. It's, it's heartbreaking to see. I thought- I thought Tony was getting hurt but that Steve was helping him through it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm doubting that punk is good for Tones. This can't go on like this. We need to help him. Please."

 

Silence fell heavy within the room, but Natasha seemed determined. "We are going to fix this. Now, we already tried asking Friday, but she's been silenced. How will we find out for sure what's going on?" She asks out loud while thinking of an answer to her own question.

Clint clears his throat and softly answers. "Perhaps it's time one of us just breaks their privacy and takes a look into that penthouse."

Bucky swallows thickly and nods. "You're right. It's time for action."

 

* * *

 

A plan had been formed. Natasha was sitting in the kitchen, sipping from a mug while reading some files.

Bucky was watching old movies in the livingroom while Clint, well, Clint was hiding in the vents in the penthouse.

They were ready for whatever could happen. Though, none of them could ever have predicted what they saw...

 

Tony walked into the kitchen first, grabbing a snack and sitting silently while he ate. Natasha frowned lightly as she realised this weird behaviour had become almost normal for the usually chatty engineer.

He appeared tense and nervous which only worsened as Steve walked in. The Captain greeted Natasha kindly and rested a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You should get some sleep. Come on Tony."

Natasha easily heard the order in the blonde his voice and kept her eyes trained on Tony's expression. The engineer swallowed thickly and nodded, hands shaking slightly as he put the bag of fruit he was eating away. "Goodnight Natasha."

The Black Widow almost missed the whispered words but nodded and smiled softly. "Goodnight Anthony."

With that, Tony followed the Captain similar to the moment so many weeks ago. It all felt so wrong.

But now it was up to Clint to see what was going on upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

"-can't believe you're hanging out with Bucky instead of me."

The elevator doors opened and the first thing Clint heard was Steve's angry voice.

"You know you're daily schedule Stark. You work to make sure you're finished when I get home. And your pathetic ass is up here right after dinner. Bucky is _mine_." Steve's voice was soon followed by the man himself. Big muscled blond anger.

  
Tony followed, looking small and scared. It made Clint's blood boil.

 

"Just like _you_ are mine. Not anyone else's. Get that?" Steve almost growled and pulled Tony roughly against his chest.

Tony whimpered and nodded nervously. "Only yours." He whispered scared before being pushed towards the bedroom.

"You sure? I've seen you flirting with Bucky. You're trying to steal him away from me."

"No! Steve... I swear... I would never..." Tony's pleads fell on silent ears while the Captain kept pushing Tony into their shared room.

Steve huffed as he pushed the engineer into the bed. "Even if you would, he wouldn't even look twice at you. I mean, look at you, pathetic."

Tony tried wiping away the tear that had escaped him and looked away, ashamed. Hurt.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Steve growled, making Tony look back up immediately, eyes filled with terror.

"They all know Tony. And they don't care. Why would they? You deserve this. You're finally behaving properly. Everyone is grateful for what I'm doing."

 

Clint frowned, still hidden in the vents. Why did Tony believe this shit? If Steve was truly hurting him, why would Tony believe that the others knew?

 

More tears rolled down Tony's cheeks and he nodded softly.

Steve relaxed just a little and grabbed Tony's hair, pulling him along to the bathroom. "However, you're still not behaving perfectly. I saw you looking at Natasha. She's not going to help you. And you have been spending time with Bucky again. You know what that means don't you Stark?"

"Please Steve... please don't... I will send Bucky away... I promise..."

 

Clint couldn't stand it anymore. He sent Nat and Bucky a message with his phone.

> _I think Steve is going to hurt Tony. Come quickly._

Clint stopped from the vents after the bathroom door closed and waited while his hands clenched tight. He couldn't stop Steve on his own. He had to wait for backup. But it was killing him.

 

Water started running and Tony's pleading stuttered as his breathing apparently sped up. A loud slap was heard and Clint closed his eyes for a second to stop himself from shooting something.

 

What seems like an eternity later, Bucky busted through the door. Clint nodded and stepped aside so the soldier could rip the bathroom door off its hinges.

Natasha cursed violently in Russian as she looked inside, widow bites ready.

 

Steve was standing before the shower, pushing a panicking Tony under the water. The engineer was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks, hands shaking, struggling desperately. Bucky growled and moved forward. He grabbed Steve's hair and pulled him back out of the room.

Natasha took over and tased Steve multiple times, leaving him twitching on the floor.

James moved back into the bathroom and gently tugged Tony out from underneath the cold water, wrapping arms around the shaking man and whispering soft kind words. "You're safe Tony. I've got you babe. Deep breaths. You're in Stark tower, New York. Penthouse.

We've got you."

 

* * *

 

It took a long time before Tony got back to them. By then, Coulson had already shown up with a few agents to take Steve away. They would worry about him later. Tony was more important.

 

The embarrassed genius wanted to go hide in his workshop, but Bucky convinced him to go to the common room. The two brunettes ended up curled together on the soft couch.

Tony looked exhausted where his head was resting against Bucky's chest, eyes closed.

 

Natasha sat down on the coffee table to face them and appeared reluctant to talk. "Tony? You have to tell us what happened. So we can make sure he never hurts anyone ever again."

They had all expected there would have to be a lot of begging and bribing before Tony would talk. Perhaps it was the exhaustion, or just the emotional turmoil he had been through, but Tony talked.

 

"He was amazing after he moved in. All shy and sweet and charming. He asked me out and I said yes. Maybe I had always loved him a little. I don't know. I just... I was so tired of being alone." Tony whispers while burying a little closer to the safety of the winter soldier.

"He took me out. Courted me I suppose. Finally we moved in together and slowly things changed. He didn't just hit me one day. It grew towards that step by step. At first he asked me to stop drinking, which I did. Then he started controlling my work hours, my meals. It seemed like he was taking care of me first, but it soon became really controlling and just... wrong.

I- I talked to him about it. He told me that he could leave if I wanted him. So I begged him to stay. Working and eating at regular hours didn't seem too bad.

It just grew from there on. Before I knew it you guys were moving I and we had been dating a year.

There was a small part of me that hoped you guys would notice, that Steve was wrong, that I didn't deserve a hit so now and then to keep me focused.   
But you all moved in... and you all... you told me how good Steve was for me. Even Fury said so. You were right, he was right. I don't deserve to be loved or cherished." He ended in a soft whisper, wanting to pull away even though his body ached for the soft touch Bucky provided.

 

The soldier made a soft sad sound and pulled Tony close once more. "No, Tony, baby, he was so wrong. We didn't know. Please believe us. We didn't know. All we saw was that you stopped drinking, stopped endangering yourself. And we were happy, because we thought you were safe."

Natasha nods at Tony's carefully questioning glance, and the engineer looks back at Bucky with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really." James promised softly before placing a fond kiss on top of Tony's head. "Can you- Can you tell us what he did to you? This wasn't the first time he hit you was it?" Bucky asked softly.

Tony swallows thickly and shakes his head. "No. He- He snapped sometimes when I messed up. He taught me sparring. But I'm old and human. He's- He's so strong."

 

For a moment Tony can't talk anymore, but Bucky's strong arms around him gave him the courage to keep going.

"The worst were the showers. After Afghanistan... I showered as quick as possible. Water hitting my face is just... not- not good. He'd make me stand under the cold shower for ages. Kick me out when I would get a panic attack."

 

Natasha bit her lip as she realised Bucky had been right. Tony's PTSD was still horrible, and Steve abused it.

 

Bucky buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck, holding the smaller man like something precious. "I'm so sorry I didn't realise. I should have seen sooner. I-"

"No please Bucky. This isn't your fault. I could have gotten out. He would have let me go." Tony whispers pained. "I just couldn't."

"Oh baby... but why not? We would have been there for you. I would have... you wouldn't have had to be alone."

Tony starts crying softly, all the emotion becoming too much again. Friday clears her throat, or makes a sound similar to that, before speaking up softly but clearly.   
"If I may, the Captain often threatened to harm you if Sir were to leave, sergeant Barnes."

Bucky tensed while Tony muttered a quick mute, but too late.

 

"Tony? Is that true?" The soldier asks softly while looking down at the shivering man in his arms.

At the genius his nod, Bucky whimpers. "But why? Why would he do such a thing? I don't understand."

"He loves you." Tony whispers as answer. "I was just a substitute. He never wanted me. He always wanted you. Then you came back but you spent time with other people aside from Steve. So he kept holding onto me. I knew he would ditch me as soon as he got what he really wanted. Still not your fault. I just didn't want you to get hurt. B- Better me th- than y- you." A few small sobs interrupt Tony's explanation and this time there are also tears streaming down Bucky's cheeks.

 

"No. This is wrong. He hurt you. So much. Over me? Tony, no listen to me, don't interrupt. Please. If I hadn't spent so much time in the workshop, this might have never happened. If I had just..." James's voice trails off and Tony sits up, still holding onto the taller man, but straightening his spine.

"Oh hell no. This isn't your fault. And I won't let you take the blame. I liked you spending time in the workshop. Like a lot. Those moments were all that got me through the day. And it was already happening Bucky. For months at least. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it. I just messed up. That's all."

 

Natasha slipped out of the room so it was just the two of them. Both crying, both clinging to each other. Neither one of them willing to give up blame to what happened.

 

Bucky kept whispering soft words to calm the trembling engineer. Kind reassurances. Shy promises. "You're perfect Tony. And I'll never let anyone say otherwise ever again."

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up with his head pounding and muscles aching. It took him way longer than usual to wake up and remember what happened.

Tony had fucked up again. He was just punishing him as usual when... Bucky... yes, Bucky had walked in and dragged him away. Natasha had tased him. They probably hadn't realised what was going on then.

He would jsut explain it and then he could go back to his life. And out of the bare cell he woke up in.

 

The Captain got to his feet and pounded on the door. "Hey! Anyone out there? I'm awake. You can open up now!"

No response.

 

Maybe Natasha had gone rogue? Maybe Bucky's programming had reactivated. He had to get out and make sure his team was alright.

Steve really started pounding now, using his full strength to try and work the door open. It didn't move an inch.

 

With a frustrated sound, Steve sat down against the wall and waited. Whoever held him captive would eventually show their face. And then he would get some answers.

 

* * *

 

It took a few hours before the door flew open. Steve was on his feet within a second and froze when he saw Bucky standing there looking furious. Steve quickly realised something was really wrong. After all, the Winter Soldier didn't show emotion, including anger. This was pure Bucky looking very pissed off.

"You _dick_."

 

The Captain blinked in surprise and took a small step back at the pure hatred in Bucky's voice.

 

"You absolute _fucking piece of shit_."

This time Steve took a step forward and frowned when Bucky only glared more. "Buck..."

"Don't you Buck me. I can't believe I was friends with you, you _fuck_." James his hands were trembling, fighting the urge to punch his once best friend.

"Wow hey, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding."

 

"A misunderstanding!!" Bucky yelled roughly. "A fucking _misunderstanding_? So you didn't physically and mentally abuse Tony for the past _year_? You didn't push him into a freezing shower until he was panicking hard? You didn't slap him when he wouldn't listen or fucking _raped_ him whenever you wanted?"

 

Steve raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms defensively while facing Bucky's anger. "I don't know what he told you, but it really wasn't that bad. He had to be kept in line. Everyone knew it. I just did what no one else had the guts for. And I never raped him, we're in a relationship. You can't rape someone while in a relationship."

 

That's when Bucky snapped. He promised Tony he wouldn't kill Steve. He promised Coulson he wouldn't punch him.

He just didn't care anymore.

 

It took surprisingly long before Phil gave the order to pull Bucky out of that cell. James was pretty sure he could have done it sooner. But then again, the agent didn't exactly appear sorry for Steve.

No charges were pressed to Bucky. Apparently there had been a camera blackout. There was no evidence Bucky ever assaulted Captain America.

 

Steve ended up with several broken bones in his face.

 

As Tony gently cleaned the cuts in Bucky's hand he couldn't help but ask. "Why did you do it?"

Bucky rested a hand on Tony's, stilling his movements and looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. "Because you're worth it Tony."

Of course Tony didn't believe him, but that was alright. Bucky would just keep repeating until he did. They had a lifetime ahead of them after all.

 

A lifetime together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony suffers from PTSD and has panic attacks at times. Steve intentionally triggers those attacks as form of abuse, please careful! And if this could trigger you, please don't read!
> 
> There are also mentions of further physical abuse and mental abuse; talking own upon Tony to break his self-esteem. Also; mental manipulation of the victim and threats of victim blaming.   
> I'm pretty sure there's also some reference to sexual abuse in there. 
> 
> This might be the darkest thing I've written and it's not even explicit. 
> 
> I cannot say this enough, please be careful!
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to leave comments with plots or ideas, feedback, or if I forgot any potential triggers!


End file.
